A story of the past
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: This is a story about a Lucario as he tells the story to his friend of how he was once human. Rated for a little swareing. At least I think there will be swaring...
1. The story begins

Ok!!! I'm starting the story!!!!

Staraptor: FINALLY!!!!!

Me: I'm nervous it might not turn out good...But we will just have to wait and see!!!

Lucario: Right!!!

Weavile: Yup!!!

Me: Alright, I don't own pokemon in anyway, but I do own the new charectars and so does I.M.R Duelest. Hi by the way! All right!!! Let's get this party started!!!!!!

* * *

Maria, a girl with a kind heart and a good personality, was laying awake in bed. She couldn't sleep since a thunderstorm was going on outside. By her side was Lucario, a reckless but kindhearted pokemon, and he opened his eyes to see Maria. Laying awake with no sleep in sight.

"Maria?" Lucario asked.

"Hm?"

"You still can't sleep?"

"No..." Maria said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked as he grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Well, one thing. A thunder storm is going on outside. And two, something has been bugging me." Maria said as Lucario lifted his head a little.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well...Lucario, were you ever human in any way?" Maria asked as Lucario thought for a minute.

"Human? Yes, I belive I was." Lucario said.

"Cool! Can you tell me all about you being human?" Marina asked.

"I don't know...It's a long story and it would probably put you to sleep right away." Lucario said.

"Oh come'on! Please!" Marina begged.

"Ok! Ok! Let's see where to start..." Lucario said and the story began.

* * *

Well, I was a prince named Luca...

"A PRINCE?!" Maria interupped.

"Yes. A prince, now no interruping." Lucario said, slightly scolding.

"Sorry..." Maria said as she sweat dropped.

Now I was a prince named Luca who ruled a kingdom called Lucariana and I ruled with a good heart.

Wow...Awsome!!!!" Maria interrupted again as Lucario sweatdropped.

"What did I just say?" Lucario said scoldly.

"Sorry..." Maria said as two sweat drops appered on her head as the story continued

**_Ok!!! Here we go with the story part!!!!!!!!!_**

Prince Luca walked through the town looking for the one he loved, an eygption pristess in training, named Marai Seto. Little did he know that Marai was in the bushes hiding to sneak up on him. When he got to the right possition as he walked into the forest, Marai pounced, making them both fall onto the ground. Marai got up and smiled a big smile.

"Hi Luca!!!" Marai said.

"You know that I don't like that..." Luca said.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" Marai said as Luca smirked. Marai helped Luca up and the two went under a tree on a hill that had a peacful view.

"So how goes the training?" Luca asked.

"Oh...Fine...But I'm fustrated...I don't have time to do what I want to do...espachally be with you..." Marai said sadly a Luca smiled sadly as he embraced Marai. Marai went wide eyed for a second smiling a she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry...When your done training, we can be together as long as we want..." Luca said comfortingly.

"Yes...Your right Luca...I love you..." Marai said.

"Yes...I love you too..." Luca said as he smiled and so did Marai, but their moment was interupped by an ally, Charrica.

"Ummm. Excuse me, Prince Luca? Sorry for interupting...But we need you back at the castle. Oh! and bring your, hehe, "girlfriend" along with you." Charrica said while walking away. Luca and Marai stood up and smiled at eachother.

"Come'on. Lets go." Luca said as he grabbed Marai's hand.

"Of coarse." Marai said as the two lovers walked to the castle. Meanwhile, Charrica walked to the castle while giggling evily.

"Prince Luca, you fool. I now know your weakness."

* * *

Hehe...For some reason, I have a disire for a cliffy...Hehe...

Lucario: (Giggles) Your evil.

Me: I know.

Staraptor: (At least she dosen't know what I'm thinking...She is always evil when on PMS)

Me: (Glares at Staraptor) I herd that!!!!

Staraptor: WHAT???!!!!! HOW DID YOU-????!!!!!

Lucario: Oh simple, I taught her to do it.

Me: That's right...AND YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Staraptor: (Runs for dear life) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! PMS MONSTER ON THE LOSE!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!

Me: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

Weavile: Not again...

Lucario: Anyway, We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.

Weavile: Now if you excuse us, we have to save Staraptor.

Lucario and Weavile: (Runs to save Staraptor.)


	2. The Grand Ball plan

Ok!!! Here's the next chapter!!!! Oh!!! And this story is for I.M.R Duelist!!!!

Lucario: That's nice that you made online friends!!!!

Me: I know!!!

Staraptor: May we start the chapter now?

Me: Yup!!!

* * *

Prince Luca and Marai walked back to the castle as Charrica waited for them. 

"Glad you came back! Along with your girlfriend. He he." Charrica said as Luca and Marai smiled.

"If you come with me, we can discuss plans and battle strategies." Charrica said as Luca and Marai nodded as they followed Charrica to the planning room. When there, they discussed different strategies and plans as you all know. Afterwords-

**_Interruption (Oy):_**

"Hold it, hold it!" Maria interrupted.

"What?" Lucario asked concerned, and a little annoyed.

"I...I just don't know why the name Marai is familiar to me..." Maria said as Lucario became more concerned.

"Why is it familiar?" Lucario asked.

"I...I don't know...It keeps repeating in mind like it's the name of someone I knew or an old friend...I just don't know!" Maria said as tears came to her eyes. Lucario stared sadly as he dried Maria's eyes as Maria became wide eyed as Lucario smiled.

"It's ok...How about I continue the story? Maybe the answer will come to you." Lucario said as Maria smiled and said,

"Sure." And the story continued.

**_Ok!!! Back to story part!!!!_**

Afterwords, Luca, Marai, and Charrica walked through a hall way and Luca thinking of something things, and since he didn't say anything, Marai started to worry.

"Luca? You ok?" Marai asked.

"Hm? Oh ya. I'm just thinking of hosting a ball later tonight." Luca said as Marai got excited.

"A ball?! Wow!" Marai said as Charrica agreed.

"I agree! It's perfect for tonight! May I write out the invitations?" Charrica asked.

"Why of coarse!" Luca said as everyone saw Illyana Meggan Rodiguez and Sarah Elizabeth Whitford. Two pokemon mages who can see into the future along with Illyana's Umbreon named Ukir and Sarah's Lucario named Neon along with a Porigon 2.

"Ah. Hello Illyana and Sarah and your faitful pokemon!" Luca greeted them.

"Hello your magastie!" Illyana said.

"We heard you discussing about a ball tonight. This is a perfect time for my Kirlia to dance with Neon!" Sarah said as Neon blushed a light pink.

"W-well I-I..." Neon studdered as he couldn't think of something to say as everyone just smiled.

Well, I'm going to start dance training with Kirlia!!! TALLY HO!!!!" Sarah said as she ran off as everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, I'M going to make sure that Sarah dosen't crash anhything again...You three coming?" Illyana asked the three pokemon.

"Yes!" The three pokemon said as they walked into Sarah's specail dance room.

"Those two keep getting weirder..." Marai said.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Sarah yelled.

"Oy..." Illyana said.

"Anyway, I'm going get out my favorite dress!!!" Marai said as she ran off and back home as Luca smiled. Charrica said to Luca,

"She must be important to you."

"Yes...She is very important to me...We love eachother...Nothing can seperate us...Not even death..." Luca said as he walked off into the grand ballroom. Charrica smiled evily and said,

"We shall see about that."

* * *

Ohh!!!! What's gonna happen next??!!! Who knows???!!! I'm sorry for the wait... 

Lucario(Neon): Don't worry! I'm sure they'll forgive you!

Me: Ya! Your right!

Weavile: I don't trust that Charrica! Don't like her one bit! Don't like her additued, don't like her sneeky little eyes! Eyes are leaders to the soul, you know.

Staraptor: He has a point.

Kirlia: I get to dance with Neon?! (Blushes) Ummm...I-I guess it will be alright...

Neon: (Blushes) Ummm...I a-agree...

Me: (Giggle) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it was short...I had homework the other night which made me lose the rest off my ideas except the one that I.M.R Duelest gave me...CURSE YOU SCHOOL!!!! YOU AND YOUR EVIL EDUCATION WAYS!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Cowers in fear)

Me: PHEW!!!! I'm glad I got that out of my sistum...See ya!!!!


	3. Grand Ball begins and so does a plan

Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!! Sorry for the wait! Really sorry...Anyway!!! I hope you brought some snacks so you can nibble on them!

Staraptor: Mine are ready!!!

Lucario (Neon): Lets get the chapter started already!!!

Me: Ok! Here we go!!!!

* * *

Prince Luca was extremly busy. First, he had to check on Charrica with the invatations, then he wanted to check on Sarah, Illyana, and their pokemon and Kirlia was dancing beautifully and Neon was blushing a reddish color as he faced the other direction. Luca simply chuckled at this as he checked on the grand ballroom to check how things were going and all the decorations were in place. Finally, he got some time to himself. He got ready for the ball, while Charrica started to focus on her evil scheme. 

"Alright. Let's get this started. Let me see...Hmm...(Thinks hard) That's it! And since I can copy other people's handwritting, it's perfect!" Charrica said as she begun to write. Later, Sarah got Neon ready for the ball as Neon became nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as Neon looked at her.

"Oh Sarah! What do I do? I'm so nervous that I might pass out!

"What's so nerve wraking?" Sarah asked.

"Me dancing with Kirlia. I can't stop my heart from pounding out of my chest everytime I think about it! What if I mess up? What if I pass out? What do I do?!" Neon excailmed as 'What if' kept reapeting in his head as he blushed harder and harder. Sarah simply smiled as she put a hand on Neon's shoulder.

"It's ok Neon. Just a deep breath. I'm sure Kirlia is as nervous you are." Sarah said as Neon took in a deep breath and let it out as Kirlia stepped in the room.

"H-Hi Neon." Kirlia said nervously as Neon turned around and blushed again from how beautiful she looked. She had a crochet around her wrist and a bow in the back of her head and since Sarah was happy, Kirlia grew more beautiful. Neon couldn't help but blush as Kirlia blushed back.

"You...You look b-beautiful." Neon said as Kirlia blushed harder.

"Thank y-you" Kirlia said as Sarah said,

"Deep breaths people!" Sarah said as both pokemon took deep breaths and let them out.

"Let's go!" Sarah said as the three headed out the door. The ball finally began as Prince Luca waited patiently for Marai to arrive. Marai was on her way when she saw a letter come through her door way.

"Hm?" She said as she picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Marai,_

_Please come to the lake. I want to spend some alone time with you before heading to ball._

_Your's truly,  
Luca._

"Oh how nice!" Marai said as she headed towards the lake. An hour had passed and Luca was getting worried. Marai hadn't shown up yet.

"Umm...Luca. Earth to Luca? HEY LUCA!!!" Sarah yelled as Luca snapped out of it. "You ok? You've been quite."

"I'm fine. It's just that Marai didn't show up yet..." Luca said.

"Well, don't worry! She'll be here! She is somtimes a little late, you know." Illyana said reasuringly.

"Ya, your right!" Luca said smiling, though he still had some doubts. "Anyway, next dance is a slow dance. Is Neon and Kirlia going to dance with eachother?" Luca asked

"You bet!" Proigon 2 said as the next song began. Neon and Kirlia stood in front of eachother as Sarah became impaitint. She walked over and said to them,

"(Sigh) Do I need to help you two?" Sarah asked as Neon and Kirlia nodded. Sarah sighed and gently put Neon's hand in Kirlia's and put Neon's arm around Kirlia and put Kirlia's hand on Neon's chest. Both of them blushed at the close contact.

"Now move back and forth." Sarah said as she went back to Luca, Illyana, Ukir, Porigone 2. Neon and Kirlia slow danced for the first time and both of them pretty much didn't say anything until Neon finally got the courage to speak.

"You...enjoying yourself?" Neon asked nervously.

"Hm? Oh yes..." Kirlia said nervously.

"That's good...Kirlia...Do you...like slow dancing with me?" Neon asked more nervously.

"Uhh...(Blushes) I...do..." Kirlia said as Neon smiled warmly which made Kirlia feel more comfortable. Luca and the others just smiled at the two. A while passed and Kirlia finally had the courage to lay her head on Neon's chest. Neon blushed at this at first, but then he smiled warmly again and continued dancing. The two felt like it was an eternity as they were dancing they finally looked at eachother and smiled. Both of their faces got closer as they closed their eyes and placed their lips softly on eachother's. Luca, Sarah, Illyana, Ukir, and Porigon 2 all went wide eyed as Porigon 2 tilted and fell over. Then all of them smiled as Sarah said quitely,

"I_ knew_ it would happen one day." Everyone giggled as they continued to watch the romantic scene. Neon brought Kirlia more closer to him as put a hand on Kirlia's cheek as Kirlia, slowly and lovingly, brought her hands and placed them both on Neon's chest. After their first kiss, which seemed like an eternity, both became a little nervous to look at eachother, but they did and smiled warmly at eachother before Kirlia layed her head on Neon's chest as Neon wrapped his arms, lovingly, around Kirlia. After the slow dance ended, the two, well, lovers walked over to the gang.

"How'd it feel?" Illyana asked.

"Oh. Nice. Hehe" Kirlia giggled.

"It felt nice to me also." Neon said as he smiled.

"Umm...Guys? Where's Charrica?" Sarah asked as everyone saw that Charrica had abbandoned her post.

"That's strange...Charrica never abbandons her post..." Neon said.

"Luca...I think something is going down here!" Kirlia said as Luca agreed.

"Yes...Iyllana! Sarah! I need your pokemon!" Luca said as the two agreed.

"Right!" Both mages said as the pokemon followed Luca out of the palace. Meanwhile, Marai made it to the lake. Little did she know that a trap was waiting for her. When she got close, a Howndoon knocked her out. The last thing Marai remembered, was a girl with ash burnt eyes smiling and giggled at Marai before Marai blacked out.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!! I'm bad aren't I Kirlia and Neon?

Kirlia and Neon: ...

Me: Hello? Oops! (Sees both fainted with swirling eyes and wide opened mouths with beat red faces.)

Staraptor: Umm...

Me: Ok! I'll help them wake up! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! BYEBYE!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The first battle

Ok!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone brought a tissue box! Cause this chappie's sad!!!!! T-T

Neon: Ya...I got mine!

Staraptor: Mines ready!

Kirlia: I'm ready as well!

Me: Ok! Here we go!!!!!

* * *

Marai woke up in a cell where she saw a skeleton and she sorta freaked. 

"Your awake? Took you long enough." A voice said as Marai became angry.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!!!" Marai yelled.

"Now, Now, lets not be hasty priestess." The girl said as she stepped in-front of the cell as Marai went wide eyed. The girl...was Charrica!

"Charrica?! Why?!" Marai demanded.

"Why? So I can lure Luca here for a trap, but I would finish you off first so Luca would have no choice to obey my commands." Charrica said as Marai became frightned.

"W-what?!" Marai said as Charrica smiled evilly.

"You heard me. Now Howndoons! Take her to my secret chamber so she can wait for my choice of killing her!" Charrica ordered.

"NO!!!" Marai yelled as she tried to escape.

"You don't have a choice!" Charrica said as a Howndoon knocked Marai out again.

"Weak Marai. I expected more. Luckly for you, you have a few days to live." Charrica said as the Howndoons took Marai and followed Charrica to the secret chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luca and the pokemon ran for a couple mile before they had to stop for energy. 

"(Huff puff) We can't stop now!!!! Marai is in trouble!!!" Kirlia yelled.

"I know!!! I know!!! But how are we going to find her if we don't have a clue where she is?!" Porigon 2 yelled.

"Stop it!" Neon yelled as the two shut up.

"You want to find that girl?" A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Luca ordered as a Magmar stepped from behind a bush.

"A Magmar? Do you serve for that bastered who took Marai?!" Ukir asked harshly.

"Why yes I do. And if you beat me, mabey I'll give you all a clue where she is." The Magmar said.

"Fine then!" Luca said as everyone went into fighting poses. Magmar made the first move by using flame thower, but everyone doged it. Unfortionatly, Kirlia wasn't ready for what happened next. The Magmar didn't give the others time to act and he used Mega Punch to break Kirlia's leg. She screamed as Neon became wide eyed. Magmar used flame thower and Neon couldn't take it anymore.

"KIRLIA!!!!!!" Neon yelled as he ran over and he braced himself for the attack. The attack hit Neon badly. Everyone went wide eyed as Kirlia yelled,

"NEON!!!!!"

"K-Kirlia...I'm gald...you are ok..." Neon said as tears streamed down Kirlia's face.

"NO!!!!" Kirlia said as grabbed Neon's hand. "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO!!!!!!!!" Kirlia yelled as a rainbow glow flowed down Kirlia's body and appered on Neon's body and when it faded, Neon was a hundered percent better, so was Kirlia's leg. Everyone went wide eyed including Kirlia.

"Cool!!! You learned recover!!!!!!" Ukir exlcaimed as Neon got up and Kirlia hugged him.

"Kirlia..." Neon said quitely as he wrapped his arms slowly and lovingly around Kirlia. Everyone smiled as they kept fighting. Neon had to fight and Kirlia understood. Neon used Aura sphere, but Magmar dodged it. Magmar used Flamethower on Kirlia, but Kirlia used protect and she counter attacked with psycic. Magmar didn't have time to move scine he just used Flame thower, and psycic hit him badly. He screamed as he fell to the floor. The battle was done. Magmar wasn't dead, but severly wounded.

"Good battle. I suppose you want that clue now...Well...The place where she is being held is a castle on a forrbiden mountien." Magmar said.

"Which forrbiden mountien? There are 3." Ukir said.

"That I cannot say...Anyway. Kirlia, about your recover. In each battle, you can only use it once. Understand?" Magmar said.

"Yes." Kirlia said.

"Good." Magmar said as he passed on. Kirlia used psycic to remove a bolder that was lodged in the ground and moved Magmar's body into the hole and she used the dirt to bury him. She also used her psycic power to pick flowers and place them on Magmar's final resting place.

"That was a good thing you did Kirlia." Neon said as Kirlia turned and nodded as she hugged Neon and Neon hugged her back.

"Neon...I need to tell you something..." Kirlia said.

"What?" Neon asked as Kirlia took a deep breath.

"I...Love you..." Kirlia said as everyone went wide eyed, but then Neon smiled warmly and replyed,

"I love you too...Kirlia..." Neon said as Kirlia went wide eyed, but then she smiled. Everyone did in fact. A few minutes later, they were on the road again. Not knowing of the next enemy.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucario(Neon): ...

Kirlia:...

Staraptor: The two love birds fainted again!!!!!!!!

Me: Oy--; Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weavile: Even though it was short...

Me: Ya...See ya!!!!!!!!


	5. The second challange

Ok!!!!!!! Here's the next chappie!!!!

Staraptor: I'm hungry...(Sees cookie.) FOOD!!!!!! (Munches on cookie)

Everyone else: --;

Me: Anyway, Hope you enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Marai finally came to as she saw Charrica and glared as Charrica found her awake. 

"Now, now. We wouldn't want our face to freeze like that would we?" Charrica remarked as Marai glared even harder.

"My first plan didn't work, but it's highly doubtable they'll get past the next one." Charrica said.

"My Luca has been training for many years for combat and he can defeat you!!!" Marai yelled.

"We'll see about that, little pristess." Charrica said as Marai remarked,

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Luca and the others walked as Neon sensed somthing. He halted as did the others. 

"Something wrong Neon?" Kirlia asked, but Neon raised his hand to let her know that they needed to be quite.

"Someone's watching us." Neon said as everyone went wide eyed. Suddenly, a Infernape jumped out of no where.

"Hello there." The Infernape said calmly.

"Do you work for that villain who took Marai?" Kirlia asked.

"Yes I do. But if you beat me, you can proceed and get a clue of where this Marai girl is." The Infernape said as Porigon 2 got ready to fight as did the others.

"Now, now. Lets not go out on a limb here. I'm going to battle you, yes, but it's a mind game." The Infernape said as Ukir sighed.

"Oh great...I HATE mind games..." Ukir said.

"What's the challange?" Porigon 2 asked.

"If you can find me within my clones, you win." The Infernape said.

"That's it? How bad can it be?!" Ukir said as Infernape multiplyed into 200 clones. Everyone looked at Ukir with annoyed looks on their faces.

"You HAD to ask?!" Neon scolded Ukir.

"Sorry!" Ukir said as they began to battle the clones. It went on and on and on and they still hadn't found the real one. An hour passed by and still no sign of the real one.

"GOD!!!! Where IS he???!!!" Ukir yelled as Neon remembered what Sarah had taught him. She told him to focus his aura in sittiuation's like this. Neon closed his eyes as he saw all the clones that had weak aura pulses. He studied them and remembered that weaker aura pulses were not real. He learned that the one with a stronger aura pulse is the real one and at last he saw the real one. He focused his aura into a sphere and attacked the real Infernape. The Infernape doged, but was impressed how Neon found him. After landing, the Infernape smiled.

"Congrats. You beat me. Your the first to ever beat me in fact." Infernape said.

"Cool!" Ukir said.

"Now the clue. Marai is on Darki Montiun." Infernape said as everyone went wide eyed.

"Wait. THE Darki Montiun? That's the most forrbiden montiun of all!!!!!!" Kirlia yelled.

"Yes. But our master likes forrbiden places. So long." Infernape said as he jumpped into the trees.

"Neon, how did you find the real Infrenape?" Luca asked

"It's something Sarah taught me..." Neon said, sadness in his voice.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ukir asked as Neon's eyes were close to letting tears fall.

"I...I..." Neon said as shy little tears fell down his face. Kirlia then went over and hugged Neon.

"It's ok. We'll go back soon." Kirlia said as Neon sniffeled and hugged Kirlia back.

"Ya...I just wish I could hear her voice..." Neon said.

"HEY!!!!!!!! CAN YOU GUYS SLOW DOWN FOR LIKE, 2 SECONDS?????????!!!!!!!!!!!" A firmiliar voice said as Neon went wide eyed. They looked and saw Sarah and Illyana running towards them. They finally caught up and started painting.

"Ok! I need a breather..." Illyana said as Sarah walked up to Neon.

"Hey Neon." Sarah said smiling. Neon smiled back and slowly wrapped his arms around Sarah. Sarah went wide eyed before smiling and slowly and lovingly, wrapped her arms around Neon. Neon's eyes let the tears fall, but he smiled and closed his eyes.

"I missed you, Sarah..." Neon said.

"I missed you too, Neon." Sarah said as she brought Neon even closer. Everyone smiled and after the moment, they all began to walk and also into the next enemy.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neon: (Chuckles)

Staraptor: HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Shut up!!!!! Mr. I can't seem to get of sugar high because of the cookie!!!!!

Staraptor: COOKIE????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Staraptor: AAAAWWWW!!!!!!!

Me: STOP COMPLAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Empolion: Stop yelling!!!!!!!!

Me and Staraptor: Whatever...

Me: Anyway!!!! I'm so sorry for the wait!!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!

Empolion: What did I just say?!

Me: No respect...


	6. A challange of friendship

Ok!!!! I hope this chapter is ok!!! I've been busy today...Oy...Good thing that Spring vacation is in 2 weeks.

Staraptor: Man...TOO long!!!!

Me: Oy...--;

Neon: Lets get started already!

Me: OK!!!! Lets go!!!!!!!!

* * *

Luca and the gang walked for a few miles before Sarah and Illyana started to feel light headed which didn't go unoticed, since Neon could notice their aura becoming weaker. 

"Sarah? Illyana? You ok?" Neon asked.

"Hm? Ya." Sarah said reasurringly.

"Ya, why wouldn't we be?" Illyana said but Neon didn't belive them and gave Sarah a worried look which Sarah was hopping Neon wouldn't give her.

"Neon..." Sarah said as she became more light headed. So did Illyana until the their consuiness started slipping away. Sarah and Iyllana finally fainted and both fell to the floor. Neon and Ukir heard the thud first. Both looked behind them only to find the two mages laying on the floor. Both pokemon became extreamly wide eyed as both ran towards their trainers as the others looked and did the same things. Neon kneeled and shouted,

"SARAH!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!?" Ukir felt Sarah's and Illyana's foreheads.

"They're running fevers!" Ukir said.

"WHAT????!!!!!!" Neon yelled as he lifted Sarah onto his back. "Lets go!" Neon said as the others nodded as begun running. Then Neon and the others became tired and stopped.

"I'm tired, but (pant) we can't stop! Not with our friends on the line!" Neon said.

"Ya. (Pant) (Huff, Puff) Let's keep going..." Kirlia said. But before they could get anywhere, a Medichan came out of nowhere and it made Porigon 2 fly back wards.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!" Neon shouted, but the Medichan didn't move.

"I'll move, only if you beat me." The Medichan said as Neon growled.

"Please! We have sick friends here!!!!" Kirlia pleaded, but still the Medichan would not move.

"Come on!!!" Ukir yelled, but again the Medichan

"FINE!!!!! IF YOU WON'T MOVE, THEN WE'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neon shouted as he attacked, but the Medichan doged and hit Neon on the back. Neon screamed as everyone ran in for attacks, but they got knocked back by a pshycic attack, which hit everyone.

"My head!!! My neck!!! My legs..." Proigon 2 said as Neon strugled to get up, but kept falling. Medichan then attacked Sarah as Neon went wide eyed and he knew he had to save Sarah, so he used the energy he had left to block the attack as everyone went wide eyed. Even Medichan.

"You...Are not...hurting her...or my friends..." Neon said weakly as Kirlia smiled with determanation.

"Neon's right! We can't let him hurt our friends!" Kirlia said as everyone went wide eyed, then they smiled the same way as Kirlia.

"Right!" Luca agreed as the others got up and protected their two friends with Neon. The Medichan attacked again, and since Luca and the others were weak, the were hit hard, but got up again.

"Your...Not...Hurtting them..." Luca said weakly. Medichan got ready to attack, but smiled.

"Very well. You pass." Medichan said as everyone got confused looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Ukir said. (Like Josh would say in Drake and Josh)

"You, Pass. Most of my enemies would run away and leave their comrades behind, but all of you would not leave them. That is what you need to pass my test. Oh! Your friends. Let me see." The Medichan said as Neon and Ukir nervously agreed. The Medichan exsamined them and wasn't the least bit exacturating.

"Ahh. It's just pnemonia. Here. Have this." The Medichan said as he brought out a liqued that was a reddish color. He then held the liqued up to Sarah's and Illyana's mouth so they could drink it. Illyana reacted well to the medicean, Sarah, however started coughing and woke up.

"BITTER!!!!!" Sarah yelled as Neon and Kirlia jumped into their trainers arms as Sarah went wide.

"Sarah!" Neon said, filled with releaf as his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"We were so worried!" Kirlia said as both of Sarah's pokemon started crying.

"Neon...Kirlia..." Sarah said as she returned Neon's and Kirlia's embrace. "Sorry for worrying you..." Sarah said.

"It's ok...We're family right?" Neon asked.

"Yes...We are..." Sarah said.

"Ow...My head..." Illyana said as both of Illyana's pokemon yelled,

"ILLYANA!!!!!!" And both pokemon jumped into her arms. Illyana just smiled as she returned her pokemon's hug. After the moment, the Madichan said,

"Alright, clue time. This clue was supposed to be the last one...But our Leader decided to get you guys over reacting...The leader...Of this whole plan...is...Charrica..." Medichan finished as everyone went extremly wide eyed. As wide as they could get.

"WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as Medichan nodded.

"I knew it!!!! IIII KNEW IT!!!!!" Sarah yelled.

"Why didn't we see it earlier???!!!" Luca yelled.

"Let's not think of that now!" Illyana said as everyone nodded.

"Now...I wish you all luck...Goodbye." Medichan said calmfully as he jumpped into the trees.

"Everyone...If we keep working together...We shall win...Because together...we are unstopable..." Illyana said as the others nodded.

"Lets go!" Sarah said as the other agreed and started running.

* * *

"HM! Thinking that friendship will get them through this? They're fools." Charrica said.

"Your the fool! Thinking that you can win with power? Your wrong!!!" Marai yelled as Charrica grabbed Marai's chen.

"You keep that up, and your cofidence will be short lived." Charrica said as Marai gulped.

"The next enemy won't be so easy. All the next one knows is his loalty to me and fighting." Charrica said as the next enemy was ready to attack.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weavile: I KNEW Charrica was bad!!!!!!! I said, 'I don't trust that Charrica, don't like her one bit! Don't like her additude, don't like sneeky little eyes!'

Kirlia: And don't forget, the eyes are the leaders to the soul!

Weavile: Yup! That what I said!

Me: (Sigh) Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed!!! BYEBYE!!!!


	7. The third challange and the new recrute

Ok!!!! If Spring vacation dosen't get here soon, I'm gonna go nuts!!!!

Neon: Calm down! You only have 3 1/2 days left.

Me: Oh ya...Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!!! Here we go!!!!

* * *

Luca and the gang walked for miles until Sarah needed a break.

"Huff Ok...I can't walk anymore..." Sarah said as Neon walked over and knelt down next to her.

"You ok?" Neon asked.

"Ya...Just out of energy..." Sarah said tiredly.

"Mabey we should take a break? It's getting late anyway..." Illyana said as Luca said,

"I guess we have no choice...Marai..." Luca said as everyone stared sadly.

"Don't worry Luca, we'll get her back." Kirlia said as Luca smiled.

"Thanks." Everyone smiled as they set up camp. Kirlia had trouble getting berries, so Neon helped her. Sarah and Illyana got firewood, while Luca, Ukir, and Porigon 2 got some fish for dinner. After a while, Neon and Kirlia fell asleep. Neon laying on Sarah's side while Kirlia sleeping in Neon's lap with Neon arm wrapped, protectivly, around Kirlia. Sarah smiled as, she too feel asleep. Everyone did in fact. Everyone was in a deep sleep, until an icy wind was blown towards them. All of them woke up in a jolt.

"I'M FREEZING!!!!!!!!" Porigon yelled out.

"My EAR!!!!!" Sarah yelled.

"SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Luca ordered as a Weavile stepped out.

"Do you serve Charrica?!" Sarah asked.

"Yes. But if you beat me I'll give you a clue. But it won't be possible." Weavile said as everyone got ready to attack. Neon took the first move, but Weavile easily doged it and hit Neon in the back. Kirlia then launched a psyhcic attack, which hit Weavile hard, but held in strong as he launched dark pulse which hit Kirlia HARD. She screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone went wide eyed as Neon screamed,

"KIRLIA!!!!!!" Kirlia then used recover which made everyone let out a huge sigh of relef. Then Porigon used psyhcic, which hit Weavile hard, but again he held in strong and used bite, which made Porigon 2 feel sore all over. Luca and the others knew that Weavile wasn't giving up without a fight. Then Weavile attacked the humans which made them fall to the ground, which made Neon wide eyed.

"NO!!!!!!!" Neon screamed as Arua pulses came through his body into his hands. Sarah went wide eyed as Neon launched an attack so powerful, it knocked Weavile for a loop. Neon went wide eyed as he looked at his hands.

"Wha?" Neon asked, a little frightened at what he did.

"NEON!!! YOU LEARNED AURA SPHERE!!!!! THAT MOVE WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON!!!!!"Sarah yelled excited as Neon smiled. Weavile was badly injuried as he sat up as everyone walked over.

"Finish me off...I've failed my mission in stopping you...I don't diserve to live..." Weavile said as everyone stared sadly as Ukir walked over.

"If we killed you...Then you wouldn't be able to see what it would be like to fight along us..." Ukir said as Weavile went wide eyed.

"You really don't think I'm going to betray my master, do you?" Weavile asked.

"That's excatly what your gonna do." Ukir said as Weavile looked down.

"I can't..." Weavile said sadly.

"Why not?" Illyana asked.

"Because...I would be killed...by Charrica...if I betrayed her...I...I..." Weavile said nervously as Illyana went over and held Weavile in her arms. Weavile went wide eyed.

"We know your scared, but if you don't change, you'll regret it...Because doing things that are right...is better then serving evil..." Illyana said as Weavile went wide eyed, before calming down and smiling.

"Thanks..." Weavile said as the two sepreated and smiled.

"Ok. Let get going." Sarah said as everyone nodded. Kirlia then tried to use recover, and since she belived she could, she healed Weavile. He said thanks as Kirlia smiled, as the gang started running with their new recrute.

* * *

Charrica slamed her fists downas she yelled,

"THAT TRATOR!!!!!"

"Feeling a bit out numbered? Or are you feeling like you should've never thought of this plan?" Marai said as Charrica then started to squeezeMaraiwith a spellas she started screaming. After a minute, Charrica let go.

"Do want to sign your death wish? If not, I seggust you keep your mouth shut." Charrica said as Marai gulped as she thought,

_"Please Luca...I need you here soon..."_

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Weavile: Finally!!!! I'm in this picture!!!!! I can't belive I served that bitch!!!!! I want to kill myself!!!!!

Kirlia: Gasp!

Weavile: Iwas being sarcastic.

Kirlia: Oh...

Me: Anyway, sorry for the wait!!! BYEBYE!!!!


	8. A battle of memories part 1

Ok! I'm SO sorry for the wait!!

Staraptor: You should be!!

Me: (Growls)

Staraptor: Gulp...

Neon and Weavile: Sigh --;

Kirlia: Starting chapter!!

* * *

Luca and the gang were walking with their newest recruit as an enemy was not far away, but the gang didn't know that. Then, Sarah got chills up her spine. She tried to ignore them, but then she couldn't when they became intense.

"Sarah? You ok?" Kirlia asked.

"No...I got the strange feeling someone's watching us..." Sarah said nervously.

"I do too..." Illyana said.

"Well, maybe your just paranoid." Porigon 2 said.

"Ya, your right!" Sarah said smiling. They walked another mile before Sarah and Illyana got the chills again.

"Oh no...Not the chills" Sarah said nervously.

"How many times do we have to say it? Your paranoid." Weavile said.

"I don't know..." Illyana said doubtfully.

"All we're saying, is just let's be cautious." Sarah said.

"Right." Luca said as Weavile got the chills too, but hid it. Then a shadow ball came out of no where.

"EEEEEK!!" Porigon 2 screamed dodging, but Neon got hit and he held his stomach.

"NEON!!" Sarah screamed as she ran up to her injured friend. Neon suffered a major blow which left a extremely painful sidefect.

"I'll use recover!" Kirlia said but Weavile stopped her.

"No! Save it! Ice soothes the pain. Besides, even if we heal him, he'll suffer pain." Weavile explained as he picked berries, froze them, grabbed Sarah's bandanna that was around her neck and put the frozen berries in it, and handed it to Sarah. Sarah took the bandanna as she held Neon's head up as she put the bandanna on Neon's stomach.

"Better?" Sarah asked.

"Much...Thank you Weavile." Neon said weakly.

"No prob." Weavile said smiling, but then, another shadow ball came and it almost hit Sarah and Illyana, but they dodged it.

"STOP FOOLING WITH US AND COME OUT!!" Ukir yelled as a Shuppet came out.

"His eyes are freaking me out..." Kirlia said as Neon, who was able to at least kneel, held Kirlia's hand.

"You have to get by me if you want to pass." The Shuppet said so creepily, it made everyone's skin crawl. "Oh great...That traitor's here with you?" Shuppet continued as Weavile went wide eyed, then he looked down sadly.

"Leave him alone!!" Ukir said loudly as everyone looked at her wide eyed. Sarah smiled though.

"What?" Ukir asked.

"Nothing...It's just that I think you like like Weavile." Sarah said teasingly as both Weavile and Ukir blushed a bright red.

"T-That's not true!! Leave Ukir alone from stuff like that!!" Weavile yelled.

"Oh? If it's not true, then why are you trying to defend her?" Sarah said as Weavile and Ukir blushed harder.

"JUST SHUT UP!!" Ukir yelled as Sarah said,

"Whatever...Lovebirds." Sarah said as Ukir and Weavile gave her a face that could kill and Sarah immeditly shut up. They all turned they're attention to Shuppet who was gone!

"What the?!" Luca yelled as the Shuppet made everything dark. They were trapped in darkness. Then, Shuppet's voice came.

"You have to hear me if you want to defeat me." Shuppet said as Ukir yelled,

"NOT ANOTHER MIND GAME!!"

"But I will only face one." The Shuppet said.

"Great..." Sarah said.

"Hmmm...How 'bout the Umbreon?" The Shuppet said as Weavile went wide eyed as he became angry and shouted,

"NO!! I'VE KNOWN YOU TO LONG SHUPPET!! YOU'LL JUST TRY TO KILL HER!! BESIDES, SHE'S NEVER TRAINED WITH YOU BEFORE!!"

"True. Alright then, how about you Weavile?" Shuppet said

"Alright. Just keep Ukir and the others out of this." Weavile said.

"Weavile..." Ukir sadly as Weavile looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok. I've trained with him before. I'll be fine." Weavile said as he faced Shuppet.

"Ready?" Shuppet asked in a shrilly way.

"As always..." Weavile said as the battle commenced.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!

Weavile: D'OH COME'ON!! IT WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!! DON'T LEAVE IT HANGING!!

Me: You act like it's a bad thing.

Staraptor: It IS!

Me: Shut up bird brain or I'll make you flambe...(Smiles evilly) WITH A CHAIN-SAW!!

Staraptor: (Shrinks) Glup...

Me: Anyway! STAY TUNNED!!


	9. A battle of memories part 2

Ok! Here's the next chappy!!

Staraptor: Why must you constantly yell?

Me: Shut up...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!! And Staraptor...since you did the remark...LESS DESSERT FOR YOU!!

Staraptor: AWWW!!

Me: SHUT IT!! Anyway, Chapter time!!

* * *

Weavile and Shuppet went at it and the fight began. Shuppet launched several shadow balls at Weavile, but Weavile dodged them all and landed a blow to Shuppet's side as Shuppet screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Shuppet launched a shadow ball at Weavile which caught him off guard and hit him in the leg and Weavile let out a grunt in pain before landing on ground, still standing as was Shuppet since he got up. The two went at it again, this time, Shuppet physic which hit Weavile hard as he screamed out in pain and landed on the ground. Ukir was getting was getting really worried, but still, had to stay away from the battle, or she would get killed, and Weavile wouldn't want that. Weavile then managed to get up and launch and attack heading for Shuppet, but Shuppet dodged it. Little did Shuppet know, that the attack was a distraction, as Weavile launched a second attack which hit Shuppet, making him scream in pain, but manged to hold on, and hit Weavile with a second attack, which made Weavile feel like he was burning as he screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and fell to the ground.

"Weavile!!" Ukir screamed and was going to run to his aid, before Kirlia stopped her.

"Don't stop me! Weavile needs help!" Ukir said, trying to break free of Kirlia's grasp, but Kirlia wouldn't let go.

"You can't just barge in there. Besides, this is Weavile's battle. He needs to do this alone." Kirlia said as Ukir looked back at Weavile, who was stumbling to get up. She had to restrain herself from interfering.

"You've gotten stronger..." Shuppet said to Weavile.

"Thanks...You too." Weavile said back.

"And at the same time. You've gotten weaker." Shuppet said, almost insulting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weavile asked a little offended.

"What do I mean? Your in love. That Umbreon is who you've fallen in love with." Shuppet said as Weavile blushed a deep crimson.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!!" Weavile yelled trying to rid the blush that burned his cheeks.

"Yes you are. Last time you loved, which was your family, you were so soft that you couldn't even protect them." Shuppet said as Weavile went wide eyed.

"You remember, don't you?" Shuppet asked as Weavile looked still wide eyed from shock. He remembered what happened alright. Perfectly.

**_Begging of flash back:_**

_It all happened in one day about 3 years ago. It started as an average day. Weavile was sleeping under a tree with his younger brother, Sneasel. Later, they both heard a huge explosion coming from the forest which was their home. They ran as fast as they could, only to see their family on the ground...dead. Weavile became severly angry, but didn't show it, for risk of scaring his brother. Sneasel then grabbed his brothers arm._

_"Brother...What's going on? I...I don't want to d-die..." Sneasel said, clutching his brother's arm while crying._

_"I...I don't know...But...It'll be alright. Your with me remember?" Weavile said, hugging his brother to comfort him._

_"Right..." Sneasel said while wiping away tears and smiling at his older brother. Then, they saw a Spirtomb and a Charmelion walking._

_"YOU TWO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Weavile screamed as the Spirtomb and Charmelion looked at the screaming Weavile with a Sneasel behind him._

_"Two more survivors! Get them!" The Charmelion said as Fire Blast was shot. Weavile and Sneasel then started running. Weavile knew that if both he and his brother didn't get out of here, they would be killed. Weavile pushed Sneasel in front so he would be able to get out first. But little did Weavile know, it wouldn't work. Weavile then got hit with a flamethrower and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Sneasel looked back wide eyed as he ran in front of his wounded brother._

_"Sneasel! what are you doing?! Get out now!" Weavile ordered, but his little brother wouldn't move._

_"No! I'm not going to let you die brother!" Sneasel said as Weavile went wide eyed but continued to try and make his brother moved._

_"Sneasel! I begging you! If you don't move, they'll kill you! I thought you said you didn't want to die! I don't want you to throw your life away because of me! Forget about me! Just go!!" Weavile begged, but still his brother wouldn't move._

_"If I die...Then it's a risk I'm taking..." Sneasel said._

_"Sneasel...YOU IDIOT!! FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO!!" Weavile yelled but it was to late. For the enemies had caught up with them._

_"Your hurting my brother anymore!" Sneasel shouted._

_"Your protecting your brother? You've got to be joking!" The Spirtomb said laughing as the Charmelion joined in._

_"I'm not!" Sneasel shouted as Spirtomb and the Charmilion went wide eyed._

_"Hmmm...Impressive...Well, at least you showed some courage...BEFORE YOU DIED!!" The Charmelion shouted as his launched a horn drill, piercing Sneasel's chest. Weavile went extremely wide eyed at the sight. His heart stopped as did his movment. He couldn't beleive it. His brother was now going to die..._

_"SNEASEL!!" Weavile yelled at the top of his lungs. His power increased 10 phob as he launched an ice beam that froze Spirtomb ans scared Charmelion away after grabbing Spirtomb. Weavile then lifted his brother's head as Sneasel opened his eyes and smiled at his brother, who was ready to burst into tears._

_"I'm...I'm happy your ok..." Sneasel said weakly._

_"No! Don't you dare! Your my little brother, so you should pull through!" Weavile said as tears fell from his eyes._

_"I don't think I will...But it's ok...Brother...I...want you...to promise me...not...to...give up...in bad situations..." Sneasel said weakly as he closed his eyes as his life slowly slipped away._

_"No...Don't die...Don't die...Don't leave me...Sneasel...Your my brother...Don't...Don't...**DON'T DIE!!" **Weavile yelled at the top of his lungs as he screamed to the sky as tears fell freely from his eyes._

**_End of flash back..._**

Weavile wasstill in wide eyed mode, but his eyes were small as his whole body shook as did his eyes brows. He also broke out in a cold sweat. Luca and the gang couldn't believe their ears. They had no idea that Weavile had lost something precious to him. His own little brother and the rest of his family. It was to much to bare.

"You do remember. That horrid day. The day when all you held dear was destroyed." Shuppet said coldly while smiling as Weavile started panting as his eyes went wide in the darkness. Ukir wanted to comfort Weavile so badly, but still, couldn't interfere with this battle, although she was getting really angry.

"The day when your life...lost meaning..." Shuppet continued.

"SHUT UP!!" Weavile shouted as he shut his eyes tightly as he held his head.

"Now if I shut up...I don't think you'll suffer...Not good for me." Shuppet said as he floated in front of Weavile who was basically shaking to no end while he gripped his head, remembering all that happened on that day.

"If you weren't so weak, you probably would've saved your brother. You trying to hid it, but I know that your..." Shuppet said as Weavile went wide eyed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Weavile shouted as he tried to attack, but he missed as Shuppet disappeared.

"Missed..." Weavile said as Shuppet appered behind him.

"...Afraid..." Shuppet continued as Weavile went even more wide eyed as Shuppet landed a hit to Weavile's back as as he screamed in pain, then he gasped for air from the harsh blow.

"Damn it..." Weavile swore as he remembered that day's scenario come to his mind. Tears then came to his eyes as he thought,

_"Why...Why won't tears stop coming to my eyes? I guess...It's because this reminds me...when that day happened...Sneasel...I'm sorry...That I couldn't protect you...Why do I even bother battling...If I can't even save the ones I love?..."_

Weavile felt so hopeless until a picture of his brother came into his mind as he went wide eyed. He then remembered his brother's final words.

_"Brother...I...want you...to promise me...not...to...give up...in bad situations..."_

Weavile then understood, that he couldn't give up. He needed to keep his brother's promise. He slowly got up as Shuppet went wide eyed.

"Your still going? You really are a fool.." Shuppet said.

"Your right...I maybe the most foolish person on earth...but...I remembered something...a promise...I made...to my little brother...I promised him that I would never give up...no matter how bad the situation...I will continue to battle...with all the good and bad that come with it..." Weavile stated as Shuppet just stared.

"Your going to die here...You know that..." Shuppet said as he launched another attack, but Weavile dodged it.

"What?!" Shuppet exclaimed as Weavile ran up, and jabbed Shuppet in the side. Shuppet screamed in pain as everyone went wide eyed.

"That's the spirit Weavile!" Luca said confidently.

"You can do it!" Ukir cheered. Weavile got hit a couple of more times, but manged to hang in there and kept attack Shuppet until the moment became right as he stabbed Shuppet in the chest. Shuppet screamed in pain as Weavile removed his hand from Suppet's chest as Shuppet fell to the ground, as the dark dome dissapered.

"Light!" Sarah said as everyone smiled. Ukir Immediately ran up to Weavile.

"Hey Ukir." Weavile said smiling.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Ukir said while she wrapped her arms around Weavile as he blushed. Everyone just smiled as Ukir went wide eyed as she seprated from Weavile faster then you could say 'Oops'. and she blushed a new type of red that the people of Crayola would be proud of. Sarah then opened her mouth to say,

"Love birds." Weavile and Ukir then blushed a deeper red as they both shouted,

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!" Sarah was blown back as everyone laughed, even Sarah when she got enough air back into her lungs, but then, everyone went wide eyed as they saw a light that was blue floating out of Shuppet and in front of Weavile. The blue light transformed into a Sneasel that shocked everyone, but not as big as Weavile. He then asked,

"S-Sneasel?!" The spirit nodded as everyone went wide eyed.

_"Hi brother. Shuppet's dead...My soul is free. He kept my soul inside him to make him stronger and to steal my courage for so long...until you freed me...Weavile...Thank you...Your so strong." _Sneasel said as Weavile looked down sadly.

"Not strong enough to save mom and dad...or you...Sneasel...I just hope...you can...forgive me...for being...so weak...and not...being able to protect you..." Weavile said sadly.

"Weavile..." Illyana said as Sneasel just shook his head.

_"It's not your fault brother. I don't blame you. I knew that you are strong...and I still think that. I'm also happy that you kept your promise to me..." _Sneasel said as Weavile went wide eyed, before calming down and smiling.

"Thanks Sneasel...I did keep my promise didn't I? Now...I guess I just needed to see you again..." Weavile said as Sneasel smiled.

_"Weavile...I'm happy...That I'm your brother." _Sneasel said as he hugged Weavile. Weavile went wide eyed, before smiling and wrapping his arms around his brother as tears fell from his eyes. He was just so happy that Sneasel was with right now.

"Sneasel...I'm happy that I'm your brother too..." Weavile said as Sneasel and him seprated.

_"I have to go now brother. I'll always remember you. Bye. Oh! And mommy and daddy say hi." _Sneasel said as his spirit transformed into a blue ball and floated to the skies above. Weavile stared at the sky before smiling and thinking,

_"Sneasel...I'll always remember you too...I'll never forget you..." _Ukir walked up next Weavile and asked,

"Weavile? You ok?" Weavile looked at her and said,

"Hm? Yes...I am now...Thanks to Sneasel...and...you..." Ukir then blushed a light pink before smiling, closing her eyes, and kissing Weavile softly on the cheek. Weavile blushed a deep crimson, but then he smiled and rolled his eyes as Sarah, Kirlia, Illyana, and Porigon 2 giggled while Luca and Neon just smiled. Ukir the seprated from Weavile and smiled as Weavile smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked.

"Yup." Weavile said as the gang started to run again.

* * *

Back at Charrica's hide out, Marai was crying tears of joy to see Weavile and Sneasel being together for a few moments, just what Weavile needed.

"Ugh...How more disgusting can they get?" Charrica said in disgust.

"It's called family and romance, monster. Every hear of them?" Marai said as Charrica cut her on the arm.

"Shut your mouth if you want to live." Charrica said as she waited for the next battle to begin.

* * *

Me: Cliffy!!

Neon: Hehe...

Weavile: Now all of you know my past...and umm...

Me: Weavile? Why is your face re-...Oh...

Weavile: DON'T. Say it.

Me: Say what?

Weavile: That I have a-...SHUT UP!!

Me: Whatever...Sorry for the wait peoples! I hope you enjoyed! BYEBYE!!


	10. A bitter reunon

Ok! Next chappy! I hope you enjoy!

Staraptor: HEY!! I WANT A CHANCE TO SAY SOMTHING!!

Me: GET USED TO DISAPOINTMENT!! Anyway, HERE WE GO!!

* * *

Luca and the gang kept on running until all of them ran out of breath. Luca wanted to keep running, but he felt like his body had a 2 ton weight on him, so instead, everyone set up camp. Sarah and Illyana got the firewood, Neon and Kirlia got water, and Weavile, Ukir, Luca, and Porigon 2 got fruit, even some fish. Back at the camp, everyone had dinner, which was hectic because Porigon 2 wouldn't stop trying to take Sarah's share. Sarah told it to buzz off, so it went for Illyana's share, but Illyana thought ahead and dumped cold water on it's head.

"YIKES!! THAT'S COLD!!" Porigon 2 yelled as everyone laughed as Ukir landed on Weavile's side. Both blushed and seperated. Sarah was the first one to turn in, since she felt tired. Illyana and Porigon 2 were in charge off putting out the fire, which caused steam to go up and hurt Porigon 2's eyes, so Porigon 2 turned in right away, hopping that tomorrow after some sleep would cure her eyes. Illyana, before turning in, was nice enough to put some cold towels she brought along on Porigon 2's eyes.

"Thanks." Porigon 2 said, smiling at Illyana.

"Your welcome." Illyana said, smiling back. Sarah didn't acutally turn in. She just layed there wide awake hopping that her eyes would get heavy and she would fall asleep. Unforntonatly for her, her eyes remained light and open, so she decided to get up and stand at the edge of the cliff the gang were near. Neon was the first to see Sarah up so the first thing in his mind was to follow her, but Luca stopped him.

"No. She probably has a lot on her mind right now. Don't disturb her." Luca said as Neon looked back at Sarah then, still with a worried face, layed back down. Sarah indeed was thinking about a lot of stuff. Her Buizel, who she didn't tell anyone about, was as stubborn as a muel, but Sarah did everything she could to try to make Buizel obey her, but instead, Buizel wouldn't listen and Sarah had no choice but to set Buizel free. She knew Buizel probably didn't care until she saw his eyes. His eyes were saying, _'Why? Why are you doing this? Weren't we...Aren't we...Friends?_' Sarah stared at Buizel with remorse eyes before turning away and starting to walked. She didn't show it, but deep down, she was hurting. Tonight was the same night Buizel was set free. Sarah then felt hot tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks as she said quitely,

"I'm sorry...Buizel...I'm so sorry..." Sarah said as she walked the cliff until the end as she kept thinking of Buizel and said,

"Why did I set him free? Sure he was stuborn but...He was also so sweet...and he didn't show it much...but...he was as benevolent as any person could get...and his smile...so gentle at times...Those we and together...I saw him be more calm and nice then he was in battle...And I threw that all away...It's all my fault he's gone...Buizel...I'm sorry..." Sarah then knelt down, hid her face in her hands, and cried harder. She almost broke down completely when all of a sudden, she felt the presense of someone. She thought it was Neon, or Illyana, or anybody in the group. She then looked up and didn't see anyone from the group. There he was. Buizel. Standing right next to her. Sarah went extremly wide eyed. She knew it was him since he was wearing a water droplet necklece. She was so happy to see him that she wanted wrap her arms around him, but something wasn't right. Buizel's eyes weren't the same. Instead of the bright and determened look in them, they were just...blank.

"Buizel?" Sarah asked, hopping for an answer. Buizel answered alright, but not with words, but with an attack, which threw Sarah into a tree. Everyone in the group heard the slam and came running. When there, they saw Sarah badly brused as Buizel kept launching attacks.

"SARAH!!" Neon shouted as he ran toward to her aid as he knelt down next to her followed by Kirlia.

"I'm alright." Sarah said, then turned to Buizel.

"But Buizel isn't..." Sarah said as Neon and Kirlia went wide eyed. They turned and saw the Buizel they knew.

"Buizel! Wait...What do you mean he's not fine?" Kirlia asked.

"His eyes...They aren't the same...It's like he's...hypontized..." Sarah explained.

"It's probably Charrica." Luca said as Sarah understood.

"Your right...Buizel! Don't you reconize me?! It's me! Sarah!" Sarah said calling at to Buizel as Buizel went wide eyed as one eye shut tightly, like he was getting a headache from memories that were flashing through his mind. Buizelthen just shook his head as he said,

"I don't know you! I only know my master!" Buizel said as he launched another attack as everyone dodged. Sarah looked at Buizel again and thought sadly,

_"Buizel...What has she done to you? If I had never let you go...None of this would've happened..." _Sarah then came up with an idea. Maybe if she kept calling, maybe...just mabye...Buizel would snap out of it.

"Buizel! Please! Just try! I don't want to see you like this!! I want you back with me!! Don't you remember the times we had together?!" Sarah called out to Buizel as Buizel went wide eyed and this time he grabbed his head while his eyes were closed tightly.

"Yes it's us Buizel! Your old friends!" Neon called as Buizel clenched his head tighter.

"Buizel! Please! Remeber when we went swimming?! The fireworks?! Please! Come back!" Kirlia called.

"Ya! We want to keep having those old times with you! Please remember and come back!" Illyana called out as Buizel tried to unclench his head, but he couldn't. He kept remebering the old memories that he had forgotten. With him being with Neon, Kirlia, Ukir, Illyana and...Sarah. Memories kept running through his head as he kept hearing the 5 call his name.

"Buizel!"

"Buizel!!"

"Buizel!!"

"Buizel!!"

"BUIZEL!!"

Buizel then unclenched his head and shouted,

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone went wide eyed as Buizel shouted again,

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!! I ONLY KNOW MY MASTER CHARRICA!! NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!!" Buizel shouted as he launched another attack which hit everybody as they screamed in pain and they fell to the ground. Sarah struggled to get up as she looked at Buizel again and tears came to her eyes.

"Buizel...I'm gonna make things right...I'm going to make you normal again...I'm going to get you back...No matter what..." Sarah said as she got up and started to walk towards Buizel. Everyone went wide eyed, including Buizel. Buizel then started to launch attacks which hit Sarah straight on, but she kept walking.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!! HE'LL KILL YOU!!" Neon shouted, trying to get Sarah to come back, but Sarah didn't turn around, instead, she kept walking with each attack hitting her, ignoring anymore calls from her friends to stop. Buizel kept launching attacks until Sarah was so close, none of his attack would hit her strongly enough, since he was getting tired. Sarah then knelt down quickly and held Buizel in her arms. Buizel went wide eyed as he raised his arm to try and hit her, but somthing held him back, not a living thing, but it was like his heart knew this wasn't right. He couldn't choke back any tears that came as they fell down his face. He never cried before, but Sarah didn't care. Aslong as Buizel was in her arms, that was all she neded to know. Buizel started shaking as words came out of his mouth.

"W-why?...Why c-can't I...I..." Buizel struggled to say as Sarah held him closer.

"It's ok Buizel...It's ok...I'm right here...Come back...It'll be alright...Just calm down and trust me...Please...And...I'm sorry...for what I did to you...Please forgive me...Buizel..."Sarah said as more tears fell down her face. Buizel couldn't reamain in his evil form any longer as his eyes turned back to normal. He couldn't hold any more tears back and cried more on Sarah's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sarah...It's you...It's really you...I'm not going to leave you ever again...Not when you risked your life...Just to save me...Sarah...I...Forgive you..." Buizel said sadly as more tears fell down his face as Sarah went wide eyed, before smiling, closing her eyes, and starting to rub Buizel's back to comfort him. Everyone smiled as Buizel and Sarah finally separated and they both smiled at eachother.

"Buizel...Thank you." Sarah said.

"Your welcome..." Buizel said as he quickly licked Sarah's cheek, quickly turning away, folding his arms, and blushing. Sarah just smiled. He was still the same Buizel she knew and loved. She leaned over and kissed him on the fore head, making Buizel blush even more. He then just smiled. Everyone then walked over as Neon said,

"Nice to have you back Buizel."

"Thanks." Buizel said smiling as Neon smiled back. After their ordeal, the gang went back to bed exhausted. Buizel in Sarah's arms.

* * *

Charrica scoffed at the scene, thinking it was just plain disgusting. She then started wondering what to do next.

"My Luca is getting closer to deafeting you. You Slimeball." Marai said as Charrica basically had enough of Marai's nonsesen.

"That's it. I've had it with you. This is your last day to live so savoir it." Charrica said as she exited the room. Marai then looked down and started to cry as she said,

"Luca...I love you...Please...Hurry..."

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!

Neon: Hehe...

Buizel: YAY!! I'M IN THIS FINALLY!!

Weavile: NOW WE CAN START THOSE NEW MOVES WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON!!

Staraptor: Oh brother...

Weavile Buizel: OH SHUT UP!!

Staraptor: Gulp...

Kirlia: When will you learn?

Me: He'll never learn...

Staraptor: HEY I RESENT THAT!!

Everyone else: --;

Me: Anyway, SEE YA!! Night Fairy 213 signing off!!


	11. The battle against love

Hola! I hope you guys enjoy this chappy!!

Staraptor: And if you want to blame Night Fairy for the wait, you can borrow my pitch fork and torch!

Me: Shut up Staraptor...Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately...But I'll finish this story no matter what!!

Buizel: Wow...Your confident.

Me: Ya...I don't know why...Meh. Anyway, ENJOY!!

* * *

Luca was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes to see the sun rising as he got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. He stared at the battle marks from last night, then at the gang, then at the horizon. It had been 3 days since Marai's kidnapping and Luca kept thinking of her no matter what. His expression was a sad one, but at the same time, anger and anguish set in. He kept thinking if he had a positive attitude, he would be able to save Marai, but after 3 days in the rescue mission, his doubts were setting in.

_"Marai...What if I can't save you? What if you die before I get there...Maybe it's already too late..." _Luca thought as tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away. Just then, Sarah and Illyana awoke, so did their pokemon. Sarah was the first to walk up to Luca as the others followed.

"Watcha doing?" Sarah asked as Luca turned to her before saying,

"Nothing...And...What are we doing here? Marai could already be dead for all we know..." Everyone went wide eyed. Never had they seen Luca in such disbelief.

"Luca, what are you talking about?" Neon asked.

"Nothing..." Luca answered.

"Your just nervous. Don't worry, we'll save her. No fear!" Sarah said as Buizel hopped on her shoulder.

"Ya! I should know. It took me a while before I emitted to Glaceon that I l- (GASP!)" Buizel said, covering his mouth as Sarah smiled with chibi eyes.

"I knew it. You like like Glaceon." Sarah said as Buizel blushed a deep crimson.

"D'OH SHUT UP!!" Buizel screamed as everyone laughed.

"He...Thanks guys." Luca said as everyone smiled before hearing the bushes rattle.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THESE GUYS!!" Ukir yelled as Glaceon stepped out as Buizel went wide eyed.

"GLACEON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Buizel exclaimed.

"Buizel...I...I'm sorry..." Glaceon said sadly as Buizel went wide eyed.

"No...You...You can't be working for Charrica...You...You just can't..." Buizel said.

"Why?" Sarah said.

"Because...She said that she would destroy all that I loved...and...me..." Glaceon said as Buizel stared sadly.

"Glaceon...I...It doesn't mean you need to!! We could've helped you!!" Buizel yelled, trying to choke back any tears that came.

"B-Buizel I...**I'm sorry!!**" Glaceon said as she used ice beam on the gang, which hit hard as everyone fell to the ground. Buizel struggled to get up as he looked at Glaceon with stern eyes and Glaceon went wide eyed. Buizel continued to stare until he caught Glaceon off guard and launched an attack which hit her, but she manged to hang in there and she and Buizel had a stare down. Everyone watched as Sarah stared sadly. The two loved each-other yet were forced to fight one-another. The two went at it again as Glaceon and Buizel hit each-other with attacks that when they didn't hit, it still hurt. Both knew that one of them could probably get killed, and then they would grieve for the rest of their lives, but they both had no choice. Glaceon used ice beam, while Buizel used sonic boom. The two attacks collied with each-other as ice spikes fell, hitting both attackers as they screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Both got up and did the same thing, except with different attack, Glaceon used aura beam while Buizel used water gun. Causing a huge explosion which sended both hurdling to the ground. Afterwords, the two could barely stand up, but then they resorted to physical attacks. Buizel deep down, was bascally regreting each hit he layed on Glaceon. He didn't want to this anymore, he needed to find some way to stop this, but how? Glaceon felt tears come to her eyes when she hit Buizel, but manged to hold them back. Buizel finally found a gap in Glaceon's defense as he hit it in that exact spot. Glaceon screamed in pain and fell to the ground. As Glaceon struggled to ge tup Buizel charged at her. Glaceon shut her eyes tightly waiting for the hit to come and finish her off, but instead, she felt arms wrap around her tightly like they didn't want to let go. She opened her eyes and saw Buizel's arms around her in a tight, yet gentle and calm way.

"Stop this...I...Don't want to hurt you anymore...Glaceon...You mean everything to me...I...just don't want to lose you...Just stop...It's alright...I'm here..." Buizel said calmly as he didn't hold back any tears that came. He let them fall from his eyes as he pulled Glaceon deeper into his embrace. Glaceon went wide eyed as she felt hot tears engulf her eyes. She emedietly wrapped her arms around Buizel, not caring if tears fell.

"Buizel...I-I'm...S...I-I...I..." Glaceon said stutering. Buizel then started running his hand across Glaceon's head over and over.

"Don't say anything Glaceon...It's ok...Just remain silent...I know...It's ok..." Buizel said as he felt Glaceon snuggle closer to him. Buizel just smiled as he continued to keep Glaceon locked in a hug. Everyone else just put a smile on while Porigon 2 was bawling her eyes out. Weavile and Umbreon stared at eachother before blushing and looking the other way. Sarah looked at the two dark types and smiled, not saying a word. A while after, Buizel and Glaceon had the strength to let go of each-other. Both smiled as the gang came over.

"Hi Glaceon." Sarah said smiling.

"Hi, Sarah." Glaceon said. "Oh! And Charrica gave me another clue. The final one. You can only save Marai with true love." Glaceon continued.

"What's that mean?" Kirlia asked.

"I don't know...But I seggust we get moving." Luca said.

"Right!" Everyone aggred as they started running once again, faster, than ever before."

* * *

Alright! Bring a tissue or something next time because it's sad!! You have been warned...

Neon: Hehe...

Buizel: Ummm...

Glaceon: ...Uhh...

Me: Sorry...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! SEE YA!! ;D


	12. The final battle and the reunion of love

Ok!! I hope you brought hankies!! Remember, I warned you!

Staraptor: Mines ready!

Me: Good! Now I would like to thank I.M.R Duelist for her support and helping me put this story together! Thanks! Your the best! :D

Neon: I can't believe this story's over...

Me: Me nether...But I'm glad I did it! I hope you all enjoy the last and final chapter! Hope your hankies are ready, because here we go!!

* * *

Luca and the gang had finally reached Darki Mountin. They saw a building on top where they knew what they had to do. Climb.

"Umm...One question...How are we gonna climb all the way up there?" Ukir asked.

"Well...If we just headed in without thinking, that'd be stupid..." Sarah said as everyone agreed.

"I have an idea!" Kirlia said.

"Please tell us then." Illyana said.

"I'll use teleport! It's as simple as that!" Kirlia said as Sarah and Neon went wide eyed as Neon immediately said,

"No! You know what happens when you use that move! If you use it here, since it's a high mountain, you'll be risking your life!" Everyone went wide eyed except Sarah and Buizel. Kirlia's calm face remained as she said,

"Then that's a risk we have to take...I'm sick of not doing anything...Feeling useless...Not anymore..." Kirlia said as Neon went wide eyed as he then stared sadly and walked up to Kirlia and held her.

"Please Kirlia...Don't...If I lost you...I...I don't know what I'd do..." Neon said sadly as Kirlia hugged Neon back.

"I know...But if you really love me...You need to trust me..." Kirlia said sadly as Neon went wide eyed. Luca looked at the two, and thought of Marai. He looked down sadly as he shut his eyes tightly. But he snapped out of it when a picture of Marai came to his mind. Marai was counting on him and he knew that he couldn't give in. Luca knew if he gave in now, who would save Marai? Neon and Kirlia separated as Neon agreed and Kirlia concentrated as Sarah hesitantly watched as the teleported to the top of the mountain. Afterwords, Ukir looked queasy.

"Uhh...I don't feel so good..." Ukir said as she went to the side of the mountain to toss her cookies, if you know what I mean. Kirlia fainted and fell into Neon's arms.

"Kirlia!" Neon said frantically before Sarah put her finger to her mouth saying,

"Shh. She's sleeping." Neon looked at Kirlia and saw that she was indeed sleeping. Kirlia nuzzled Neon chest as Neon smiled at her.

"I'll carry her." Neon said as he put Kirlia on his back. Everyone nodded as they started running again.

* * *

(MEANWHILE...)

Charrica looked through the glass mirror and saw everyone was on the move.

"Unbelievably stupid...Now Marai. I have a job for you. I need you to drink a poison my dear." Charrica said sarcastically.

"NEVER!!" Marai shouted.

"Very well. I'll then send my strongest assassins to kill them." Charrica said as Marai went wide eyed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Marai yelled.

"Oh I can. And I WILL unless you do what I say." Charrica said as Marai looked down. Sure she didn't want to die and leave Luca heart broken, but then Charrica would kill him.

"...Fine..." Marai said sadly.

"That's a good girl." Charrica said as she lifted a glass to Marai's lips. Marai hesitated for a moment before taking a drink. Afterwords, the poison took affects and made Marai pass out. Pretty soon Marai would die.

* * *

(MEANWHILE...)

Luca and the gang ran trough the castle after Neon broke the door down using arua sphere. They kept running until they bumped into room with 5 corridors.

"Oh great...Which way now?" Illyana asked.

"I don't know..." Sarah said.

"I have an idea I'll choose!" Porigon 2 said as everyone groaned as Porigon 2 started to point to each door with her foot, since she has no hands, while saying,

"Eenie meanie miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie meanie miny mo. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it." Porigon pointed to a scary looking door as she hesitated and said, "Flag." Porigon 2 then pointed to a less scary looking door. "Oh! Well what do ya know? Letsa go!" Porigon 2 said as everyone rolled their eyes, but went down the corridor none the less. They easily got through it came to a big door. Glaceon looked at it and said,

"Wait...That was to easy." Then, they saw arrows coming from the walls. Sarah glared at Glaceon and yelled,

"YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH!!" Then, the arrows were launched as everyone panicked and dodged them in a funny way. Everyone got across except Porigon 2 who was practically dodging the arrows like a manic while saying in the middle of it,

"A, E, I O U AND SOMTIMES, Y!!" Finally, she blew them all away and panted as she glared at the gang and said,

"You all enjoyed that didn't you?"

"In a word..." Sarah said.

"YES." Sarah, Buizel, Glaceon, Ukir, Weavile, and Illyana said looking at Porigon 2 with smiling faces.

"Can we get going?! I need to get to Marai!" Luca said frantically.

"Right! Let's go!" Sarah said as everyone agreed and ran through the big door. When in the room, they saw Charrica standing infront of a mirror as she turned around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Luca. I thought you and your gang would never get here." Charrica said sarcastically.

"Give up now Charrica! And hand over Marai!" Luca yelled.

"Oh, that girl?" Charrica asked as she pushed a non moving body onto the floor as everyone froze up. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that she's going to die." Charrica said as she kicked Marai over to Luca as Charrica started laughing.

"MARAI!!" Luca yelled as he picked her head up gently. "Marai! Please! Don't die on me!"

"...L-Luca?" Marai said opening her eyes a little.

"Yes, it's me!" Luca said grabbing Marai's hand. "It's me." Luca continued sadly as Marai smiled.

"Ah...That's good...I'm sorry...Luca...But I don't think I'll live..." Marai said as Luca shook his head as tears came to his eyes.

"No! You'll live! I don't know what I'd do without you! I love you Marai!" Luca said as Marai nodded.

"I-I know...I love you too...Luca..." Marai said as Marai closed her eyes and remained motionless. Not a dry eye was in the room, save for Charrica. Kirlia looked away as Neon put an arm around her shoulders as they cried. Weavile had Ukir crying on his chest as he hugged her while crying as Glaceon and Buizel were in the same positions. And Sarah and Illyana cried with their hands over their faces. Luca was crying the hardest of all. He hugged Marai and said,

"No Marai...Please...don't leave me...P-Please..." Luca then layed Marai's body down as Charrica said,

"How dramatic. So ends the life of the lover of Prince Luca." Charrica said laughing as Luca stood up and had a serious, major pissed off face on.

"You heartless bitch..." Luca said as Charrica stopped laughing, but the smile remained,

"What's this? The little princy wants to challenge me?"

"Yes. And I'll defeat you, so your heartless acts will end." Luca said as Charrica laughed some more before landing and taking off her formal clothes to reveal armor.

"Very well, let's begin!" Charrica said as she charged at Luca as Luca blocked her attack and countered her attack. The rest of the gang, had to watch as Luca fought Charrica and they stared without moving. Luca then stabbed Charrica in the stomach as she screamed, but then smiled as Luca went wide eyed as Charrica punched Luca in the stomach as he jumped away and grabbed his stomach.

"Fool! Your so driven by thoughts of revenge, your lossing your focas!" Charrica said as she punched Luca into a wall as everyone stared wide eyed as they yelled out,

"LUCA!!" Luca fell to the floor as Charrica put a powerful blow to his stomach again, hurling Luca into a table.

"You actually thought you could beat me? Your a fool. Prepare to join your lover, and your friends are next." Charrica said as stepped over towards Luca as Luca tried to stand, but kept stumbling. Luca thought of Marai and started crying again, but then went wide eyed as he thought of what she might say if he just gave up right then and there. Luca then realised that Charrica was off guard. Secretly he stored up aura energy in his hand was Charrica stopped next to Luca, who was still laying down.

"Say goodnight Prince Luca!!" Charrica said as she took out a sword and swung it towards Luca as the gang went wide eyed with horror. They thought that Luca was done for...Until...Luca launched he hand and stabbed Charrica in the chest. Charrica's eyes went wide eyed as Luca removed her hand from Charrica's chest as Charrica stepped back and fell to the ground as she started to fade away.

"Damn you Luca...You may have won now...But I'll be back..." Charrica said as she disappeared completely. The gang let out a huge sigh of relief. It was finally over. There was so much triumph...And yet so much sadness...Marai was gone and Luca went into a deep depression.

"Prince Luca?" Sarah asked. Luca looked down before turning to the gang and saying,

"Sarah. Illyana."

"Yes?" The two mages said.

"I leave everything in your hands." Luca said as everyone went wide eyed.

"L-Luca?!" Sarah said.

"I think I understand what Glaceon meant by the last hint..." Luca said.

"You want to sacrifice your life for her's?! Is that even possible?!" Illyana asked.

"Who knows...But this is the least I can do for Marai now...I thank you all..." Luca said.

"LUCA!!" Everyone yelled, but it was to late. Luca had already started giving his aura to Marai. A minute passed as Luca fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Marai opening her eyes. He smiled as he closed his eyes as a bright flash followed...Then...nothing...

**_End of story..._**

Maria's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't believe what Lucario had been through. Losing the love of his life and then sacrificing his own to safe Marai.

"And that's what happened when I was a human...And when I was with...Marai..." Lucario said as he's eyes spilled tears. Maria stared sadly before realizing something, making her go wide eyed. She now understood why Marai's name was so familiar to her.

"Lucario..." Maria said as Lucario looked at her with sad eyes.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"I now know why Marai's name was so familiar to me...It's because she's my ancestor." Maria said as Lucario went extremly wide eyed.

"Y-yo...Your ancestor?! That means..." Lucario said as Maria smiled.

"Yes...In a way...I'm Marai...And from what I heard from your story...I can also do this. But you have to close your eyes." Maria said.

"Umm...Ok." Lucario said closing his eyes and waited. After a minute, he became impatient, but then a minute later, he felt different. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer Lucario...but his human form. Prince Luca.

"I'm...Human again..." Luca said.

"Yes. I was able to bring your human form back for a minute or too since my aura is the same as Marai's." Maria said as Luca smiled at her and embraced her in his arms.

"I'll never leave you again...Marai..." Luca said as Maria smiled.

"I know..." Maria said as she looked at Luca as the two kissed. After seprating, the two smiled at eachother as Luca transformed back into Lucario. Lucario and Maria smiled at eachother again as Maria hugged Lucario again as Lucario hugged her back.

"Maria...Thank you..." Lucario said as Maria said,

"Your welcome." Maria said as the two fell asleep in eachother's arms...Knowing that they were together again.

* * *

Me: (crying) Th-That's it people.

Staraptor: WHHHHAAAAAAAA!!

Weavile and Buizel: SHUT IT!!

Staraptor: Gulp...

Neon: Anyway, We hope you enjoyed!

Kirlia: Again, Thanks I.M.R Duelst!

Empolion: Now we'll be seeing ya all!

Glaceon: Read and Review please!

Gardivor: Thanks for reading!

Everyone: BYE!! :D

Your friends: Night Fairy 213, Staraptor, Weavile, Glaceon, Buizel, Gardivor, Kirlia, Empolion, and Neon.


End file.
